Blood Rain
by dargy.ftw
Summary: One-shot, Perhaps the person we know is not really gone... Reedited...


**Disclaimer:** I do not own StarCraft: Brood War, though I would really wish to. SC is owned by Blizzard and so are all the units. The plot was influenced from different stories. Don't sue me; I am simply writing this story to thank Blizzard for making such a great game.

StarCraft: Brood War – Blood Rain 

                It's raining outside. I can feel it. It pounds on the Creep, the disgusting substance that is an extension of this body. This body was once my own, but no longer. When the Zerg captured me, I underwent a horrid transformation…

                I fought with it all my strength, all my courage, and all my passion. I screamed out for help, calling my friends and my enemies to come and save me.

                But it wasn't enough.

                As the victor, the Overmind not only morphed my body into a depraved being, but he allowed another to assume my guise. The Queen of Blades, she was called and an abomination in all respects. That monster used my body and committed enough sins to damn the entire universe. She lied, she betrayed, she slaughtered, she destroyed whatever she touched.

                Images of my life flashed through my eyes as my body transformed: being kidnapped at the age of 5 to "participate" in the Confederate Ghost program, my training, my first assassination, my defecting to the Sons of Korhal, my first meeting with Jimmy… Then my mind turns to the battle of New Gettysburg. I remembered hiding in the last bunker, huddled with the remaining survivors. Claws bounded on the exterior of the structure and then… blackness.

                My hope nearly extinguished all together after I saw what my body had become. I just wanted to die, to leave this body to the Queen of Blades…

                So why do you constantly curse my name? Can you not see? I am Kerrigan. The one that you upon that throne of bone and flesh, that's the Queen of Blades. We are two separate entities, sharing my lost body. I am the small voice, the conscience, the last speck of compassion and sanity. I never wanted to destroy the innocent people I knew nor did I want to conquer the universe. I just wanted to live, to be free, to follow my dreams like any other human being. When my body was truly mine, I fought for a better world. Now… I can do nothing but watch as the Queen of Blades defiles everything I fought for… 

                I miss my friends. Most are dead by now, killed either by the Zerg or by my own hand. But I know Jimmy is still out there with his Protoss allies. I hope they can help me take back what is rightfully mine or if that is not possible, give me a quick death. Death would probably be better than living this hell, sharing this body with the devil.

                I've never really been a religious person. As a soldier, morals must be thrown away; there is no room for such things. You do what you have to do to stay alive. On a battlefield, no one will care if you have children, or have a beloved waiting for you at home. You just have to live to see the next day. But for me, I'm locked up within my own mind, being corrupted by that monster. I cling onto my ideas, my dreams, my desires, and my emotions, hoping, praying, that one day, I will be free. 

                Still, I watch from my little corner as the Queen Bitch of the Universe orders the destruction of a nearby colony. How many more have to suffer? How many more have to die?

                The Zerg immediately obey their mistress and begin move in the direction of the colony. It's still raining. As the Zerglings and the Hydralisks disappear under the cloak of rain, I suddenly realize that it is no longer rain.

                It's blood.

A/N: I have to thank Eternity and a Half for creating such a plot line and allowing me to use it in the StarCraft universe. He created Champion of Light and Darkness, if my memory serves me well, for the WarCraft universe. I would also like to thank J Cae for pointing out the similarities between Sylvanas and Kerrigan. Personally, I'm not so sure about this story. It seems to lack something yet I don't know what it is. I have been having some extreme writer's block and I don't know what to do. Arg. Oh well. Thank you for your time, readers.

                                                                                                                **Dargon, Dragon's Outcast**


End file.
